


Те, кому подходит огонь

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Dean Smokes, Gen, Priest Dean, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season/Series 13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Рождение сына Люцифера создало не одну трещину в реальности. Когда Мэри и Люцифера бросило в одно альтернативное измерение, Сэм попал в другое, и Дин должен сделать последнее, чего от него можно было бы ждать, чтобы вывести брата из огня. Еще раз.





	Те, кому подходит огонь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Who Favor Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853578) by [Septembers_coda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septembers_coda/pseuds/Septembers_coda). 



> Cover: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/8Sey/5tniY1ku3

Сэм провалился в трещину. Падение, показалось, длилось вечность.  
Здесь время протекало иначе. Сэм помнил, но не всё. Он существовал и действовал, но только иногда. Столько много любимых им людей умерло, но это было в ином месте, прежде. Столько много любимых им лиц видел он здесь, но они не любили или не узнавали его. Он был один, безвестный, странник в стране чужой, в очень странных землях.  
Мир сколлапсировал, растянулся, инвертировался и полностью изменился. Один момент времени, одно рождение и несколько смертей, всегда то же, но всё кругом было другое.  
Люцифер и мама, его мать, которой не было и не должно было быть, но которую он любил, и ребенок, которого определенно не должно было быть, и Дин, и Кас, и Кроули — все они были где-то там.  
«Это, — твердил себе Сэм слишком много раз, — не ад».  
Трудно было сохранять себя. Дитя Люцифера и трещина, возникшая от его рождения, были двумя трещинами — или многими, Сэм не был уверен, но когда они с Дином потеряли Мэри, Сэм потерял Дина и свой мир.  
Дин никогда не распространялся о Чистилище, и Сэм изо всех сил старался не вспоминать ад, но он почувствовал, что место, где очутился теперь, одновременно и то, и другое, и ни одно из них, это была и не была Земля. Он прошел сквозь зеркало*, платяной шкаф* или что-то такое.  
Он очнулся разбитый (и не понял, как можно быть разбитым бесплотно) на досках старой, известной ему церкви, в собственном теле. Он уже умирал здесь раньше. Он обязан был умереть здесь, ему не пришлось бы провалиться в те врата, если бы здесь он закрыл другие, но он был жив. Или продолжал жить. Он видел, как ангелы пали рядом с местом, где он умирал. Или возникал. Поля вокруг расстилались, как дома, но он был дальше от дома, чем когда-нибудь.  
Он не существовал в этом мире. Он был призраком, но еще не был мертв, потому что никогда не рождался. Он не мог действовать, едва мог думать, подобно дубу, подобно толкиновским эльфам — течение времени словно не трогало его, юркую рыбку в медленном льду, уходящем, сползающем в никуда. Он не понимал, что значат годы, но старался изучить. Столько всего казалось важным! Самым важным будет Дин, когда они опять увидятся.  
Иногда его прежнее сознание касалось нового. «Привет, Сэм. Я скучаю по твоему острому, быстрому разуму. Я скучаю по тебе, и где ты? и где Дин? Он ищет тебя».  
Он тоже искал. Он чувствовал тягу, зов и молился: «Пожалуйста, Боже, дай мне найтись. Отпусти меня домой».  
Его молитва была услышана.

***

Сэм споткнулся, кашлянул, закрыл глаза и бросился сквозь мрак; его легкие требовали свежего воздуха, его душа требовала брата. Как ни странно, когда жар и ужас пламени охватили его, страх отступил. Действительно ли Дин ждет его? Будет ли здесь Дин? Он всегда был, всю жизнь Сэма, начиная с первого раза, когда они вырвались из огня — вместе.  
Запах горящей травы и выжженной земли заполнил пробуждающиеся чувства Сэма. Искры опускались на его одежду, прожигали и жалили, как осы, но он продолжал двигаться к свету, к дому.  
«Вот и ты», — наконец произнес голос.

***

Сэм медленно возвращался к себе, такому, каким привык быть. Рука Дина вела его, сильная и твердая, как всегда, но Сэм? Сэм запнулся, ощутил болезненную дрожь, пронизавшую до костей, закашлялся и кашлял так отчаянно, будто никогда не сможет остановиться, пока пламя не стало свечением позади, а ветер не освежил лицо; тогда он открыл глаза и моргнул.  
От того, что он увидел, навернулись слезы. Земля. Он и не помнил, как она прекрасна. Цвета: желтый, зеленый, голубой, коричневый, светло-серый, земля и небо, трава и облака, и позади него, уже далеко, дымчатое, оранжево-белое пламя.  
— Ты постарел, — сказал Дин.  
— Ты нет, — ответил Сэм. Он снова неудержимо раскашлялся. Дин похлопал его по спине и открыл багажник «импалы», до которой они добрались. Багажник распахнулся перед Сэмом, как объятия старого друга, и все вещи там были знакомы и дружественны.  
Дин вручил Сэму пиво из еще одного старого друга, тоже как всегда, — из зеленого автомобильного холодильника Коулмана. Сэм замер, глядя на него. Всё это существовало, и всё еще было: земля и небо, и Дин, и зеленый холодильник. «Импала». Его дом и прежняя жизнь. Он коснулся ее, провел по боковому зеркалу вниз к капоту: прохладный металл и пыль со множества дорог, больше, чем он запомнил.  
— Я дома, — сказал он тихо.  
— Это все, что ты помнил? — спросил Дин, как будто мог прочесть мысли Сэма. Может, он всегда мог, но Сэм вспомнил, как читал мысли Дина, а теперь не сумел. Он понятия не имел, о чем думает брат.  
Дин вытащил из-за козырька в машине пачку сигарет и вытряхнул одну. Зажег, прислонившись к машине. Сэм сел на капот.  
— Больше, — ответил он.  
Некоторое время Дин курил молча. Потом вытащил Библию из кармана своего... облачения священника? Сэм моргнул и удивленно уставился на него.  
— Для тебя это было долго? — спросил Дин.  
— Я не уверен. По крайней мере, тринадцать лет. А для тебя?  
— Всего около четырех. Ты исчез в августе. Сейчас сентябрь.  
Они помолчали с минуту, а пламя позади них ревело все громче. Сэм нахмурился, когда какое-то беспокойство зашевелилось у него в подсознании, — что-то не так, как должно быть.  
— Ты теперь _куришь_? — сказал он наконец.  
Дин усмехнулся; сигарета свисала у него с губ, пока он перелистывал Библию.  
— Вот это ты заметил? А не то, что я теперь священник? Я думал, это будет сюрпризом покрупнее.  
Сэм широко раскрыл глаза.  
— Я думал, должно быть, ты оделся так на дело. — Словарь прошлой жизни Сэма медленно возвращался.  
— Не-а. Это по-настоящему. Рукоположен и все такое.  
Несмотря на годы, прожитые в реальности — не в _этой_ , Сэму было затруднительно усвоить все это. Его странно обрадовало, что он может ощутить такое живое и сильное чувство, как глубокое недоумение. Наконец он выдохнул: «Почему?»  
Дин выпрямился и посмотрел Сэму в глаза. Взгляд показался необычайно твердым, пронзительным, неустрашимым. Исчезли вина и сомнение, которые скрывались во взгляде Дина и которые Сэм давно научился замечать — так давно, что не мог даже припомнить, когда это началось. Их отсутствие заставило Сэма умолкнуть.  
Дин нашел в своей Библии отрывок, который искал, и заложил пальцем.  
— Потому что если хочешь сделать работу правильно, — ответил он, швырнул сигарету наземь и раздавил ботинком, — сделай ее сам.  
Он начал декламировать по-латыни. Сэма поразила сила в голосе брата. Латынь у него стала много, много лучше — лучше, чем когда-либо была у Сэма. Слова проникли в сердце Сэма, в его кровь, стекли по его лицу в слезах, задрожали у него на кончиках пальцев, и внезапно он очутился на коленях. Дин стоял над ним, все еще читая литанию, и, возвысив голос, положил руку на голову Сэма. Рванул поток ветра. Дин устоял, а Сэм рухнул на землю. Рука Дина опустилась вслед за Сэмом, и при последнем слове, прозвучавшем в наступившей тишине, осторожно погладила его по щеке.  
— Вот и все, — сказал Дин. — Можешь открыть глаза.  
Сэм понял, что сидит съежившись и плотно зажмурившись от слепяще яркого света. Он осторожно открыл глаза.  
Ветер свистел над почерневшей равниной. Пламя исчезло. Это всё был его страх. Единственный дымок, который увидел Сэм, — завиток, подымающийся над выброшенной сигаретой Дина. Воцарившееся глубокое молчание разбил крик птицы.  
— Все, готово, — весело сказал Дин. Он помог Сэму встать, усмехнулся его недоумению и наконец обнял, крепко хлопнув по спине.  
— Реально круто видеть тебя, — сказал он.  
Сэм цеплялся за него, мир под ним вращался.  
— Тебя тоже, — проговорил он.

***

Дин не знал, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы оторваться от бутылки после того, как Сэм исчез. Недели... может, месяцы. Он узнал, что Сэма нет в аду. Это помогло, но только немного.  
Иногда, когда Дин озирал мир, в котором они всегда жили, он спрашивал себя: неужели мир за пределами, мир, куда Сэм упал сквозь трещину реальности, был в самом деле настолько хуже, чем этот. Может, он был лучше. Может, в том мире любимые не всегда умирают. Может, Бог действительно заботился о том мире.  
«Я забочусь», — сказал голос в его голове, голос, который пытался привлечь его внимание все эти недели.  
«Конечно-конечно», — ответил Дин.  
Голос продолжал будоражить его, вытаскивая из пьяного ступора, но никогда не говорил чего-то полезного. Никогда не отвечал ни на один его вопрос. Не было такого. С чего бы ему верить, что Бог заботится?  
И снова... он был жив, и был жив Сэм... где-то. Даже если они никогда не увидят друг друга снова. До сих пор в их жизни всегда был ответ. План побега. Способ остановить конец света, даже если его цена — расставание Сэма с миром. Все, с кем он говорил — ангелы, демоны, феи, даже ведьмы, — объясняли ему, что оттуда, куда ушел Сэм, нет пути назад и чтобы Дин не пытался открыть этот путь, если не хочет развязать ад на земле.  
«Ладно, — подумал Дин. — Мы делали это и раньше. Ну и что, еще разок?»  
Он прекратил пить, но еще прекратил спать. Он не мог спать, не зная, что Сэм на кровати по соседству. Он по-прежнему всегда занимал в гостиницах номер с двумя кроватями, и каждое утро его болезненно ранил вид второй, пустой и аккуратно заправленной. Некоторые привычки просто невозможно сломать.  
Что до Бункера, он не мог даже представить, что возвращается туда. Без Сэма он не был наследником. Без него они не Мужи Писания. Это здание... он чувствовал его — брешь посередине Америки, свое прошлое и свое разрушенное будущее, издевку над ним. Подобное гробнице.  
Он начал посещать церкви. Он не мог сказать, зачем. Они утешили его. Он молился, потому что ничего другого не оставалось и потому что Сэм молился бы.  
«Пожалуйста, Бог. Позволь ему найтись. Дай ему вернуться домой».  
Одна церковь ему особенно понравилась — красивая католическая часовенка в маленьком городке. После нескольких посещений один из ее священников заговорил с ним. Сначала Дин был с ним довольно враждебен, хотя сам удивился, с каких пор враждебность стала его опцией по умолчанию. Отец Крессман был хороший человек, и он искренне хотел бороться со злом. Кто мог бы сказать, что его оружие: слова Библии, освященные четки, искренняя молитва — менее эффективны, чем излюбленный гранатомет Дина?  
Добрый пастырь был удивительно молодым — примерно возраста Дина или немного моложе, маленьким, худощавым, негромким... и излучал тихую силу, которую Дин день ото дня ощущал все живее, из-за которой Дин возвращался в часовенку, когда знал, что там будет отец Крессман и больше никого.  
В конце концов, к его собственному изумлению, он понял, что рассказывает священнику о своих беседах с Богом. Гарри, как тот тишком предложил Дину называть себя, остался невозмутим. Он только кивнул, сидя рядом с Дином на скамье и перебирая четки.  
— Значит, ты все-таки веришь, — сказал он.  
— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Ты не собираешься позвонить ребятам в белых халатах, как только я уйду? Потому что, знаешь, во всем остальном мире то, что происходит со мной, обычно называется шизофренией.  
— Ты не шизофреник. — Гарри был спокоен, как всегда, прямой взгляд его серых глаз — полон уверенности и сострадания.  
— Ты, кажется, в этом не очень сомневаешься. А что, если я скажу, что встречал Его? Когда это случилось, Он был просто... просто пьяным, неудавшимся писакой, заливающим свои провалы виски и дурацким сексом по телефону. Сочинявшим х'ню обо _мне_. И... и моем брате.  
— Сэме, — сказал Гарри легко. — Ты потерял его, но это не смерть.  
Дин боролся со смущением, постоянно тлеющим гневом и замешательством. Он наговорил попику слишком много. Он подверг его опасности? Почему-то казалось, что этот скромный патер никогда не окажется в опасности. Он проклял себя за то, что подумал об этом. Сколько раз он считал, что тот, кто ему небезразличен, в безопасности, даже неуязвим?  
Сколько раз ему доказывали, что он ошибается, — огнем, кровью и неописуемым злом?  
— Зло всегда вокруг нас, — сказал Гарри, как будто услышал мысли Дина. — Мы боремся с ним ежедневно. Ты, думаю, более буквально и неусыпно, чем кто-либо другой, но мы все ведем битву. Мы молим о прощении нашего собственного зла, рожденного внутри нас, и о защите других, чтобы их не затронуло зло.  
Он умолк. Он делал так часто, высказывая то, что могло показаться банальщиной, просто цитатой из Библии, которую можно ожидать от священника. Сейчас он всего лишь ждал, как отреагирует Дин. Реакция Дина никогда не была очевидной. Никогда никто ничего не может назвать _нормальным_. Он не знал, почему священник думал, что Дин стоит его времени — стоит спасения.  
«Может быть, я могу быть спасен», — Сэм ясно проговорил это в его памяти, голос дрожал от слез, и это был его собственный голос.  
— Конечно, можешь, сын мой, — сказал Гарри. Почему было не странно, что его называет «сыном» парень-ровесник, который предложил, чтобы к нему обращались «Гарри»?  
— Ты ангел? — выпалил Дин. Он уже какое-то время хотел спросить об этом, но боялся ответа. Конечно, были способы узнать, но Дин не хотел пробовать ни один из них. Это казалось... нечестной игрой.  
Гарри громко, неудержимо рассмеялся. Его смех, редко звучавший, сам по себе был ответом, но, отсмеявшись, Гарри сказал:  
— Я? Ах, Дин. Сын мой, ангелы повсюду вокруг нас...  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — пробормотал Дин.  
— И, может быть, они разговаривают с тобой через меня. Потому что я чувствую в тебе призвание.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Призвание к чему?  
— К церкви. К Богу. Я убежден, что Он тебя призвал и поставил под ружье. Я прочитал это между строками твоих осторожных рассказов, Дин. Ты веришь. Ты познал демонов и покорил их.  
Дин, пристыженный, опустил взгляд. «Как насчет объединиться с ними? — подумал он. И едва заметно, шепотом в уме: — Как насчет стать одним из них?»  
«Ты прощен», — сказал голос.  
— Ты веришь в зло, потому что видел его своим глазами, — сказал священник. — Но разве ты не видел также и чудеса?

***

Это был не последний их разговор, но поворотный. Дин наконец рассказал Гарри все, что смог, избавив его от кровавых подробностей об охоте и всём, что было существенным в мироздании, говоря языком религиозных метафор. Сэм не в аду, объяснил он. И не в чистилище. «Я там был, — объяснил Дин. Гарри чуть моргнул. — Он попал не туда. И его нет на небесах, и он не умер».  
— Другие миры... — Гарри размышлял вполголоса, пока они курили около церкви. Это был единственный грех Гарри, единственное, от чего он не отказался и за что ежедневно каялся.  
«Это настоящий грех, что ли? — спросил Дин, когда они впервые закурили вместе. — Я имею в виду, Библия не говорит ничего такого про курение, правда?»  
«Это потакание слабостям тела. Неспособность к самоотречению».  
«Тогда почему ты не запретишь мне курить? Или пить?»  
«Лицемерие — гораздо больший грех».  
Другие миры существуют, растолковывал Гарри. Бог, что создал их мир, не был ограничен рамками времени и пространства, физикой, как ее понимают люди. Сколько ангелов может поместиться на конце иглы? Сэм мог быть так же близко, как ветер, который обвевает лицо Дина, или так же далек, как солнце, но молитва Дина могла вызвать его из того другого света.  
— Я боюсь, что он там... страдает, — признался Дин. — Что он в опасности на том свете.  
Так было в его снах. Он видел Сэма в мире с чудовищами и войной, больше похожем на Чистилище. Больше похожем на собственный мир Винчестеров.  
И он задавался вопросом: существует ли что-то иное?  
— И поэтому ты просишь Бога защитить его, потому что сам не в состоянии добраться до него и защитить?  
Иногда, когда Гарри говорил, Дин путал его голос и Божий, который раздавался внутри его головы.  
«Этому есть причина».  
Внезапно то, что Сэма нет рядом, перестало быть нормальным. Оно никогда и не было, но когда Гарри или Бог, _кто-то из них_ заговорил о защите брата, вспомнилось — ну да, это же дело Дина, всегда было его, с четырех лет, и пора ему вернуться к этому делу. Он не собирался оставлять его Богу или кому еще.  
Он затушил сигарету на земле и поднялся с крыльца часовни.  
— Ну лады, — сказал он. — Думаю, я поступлю в семинарию. Сможешь помочь с этим?

***

Он предполагал, что это будет шоком. Дин Винчестер, матерщинник и богохульник, отъявленный скептик, многократно грешивший всеми грехами. То, что он сделал шаг на этот путь, не говоря уже о том, чтоб пройти его до конца, выглядело абсолютным парадоксом. Но тем не менее. Он спросил Гарри, можно ли обойтись без четырехлетней подготовки, которую он вроде бы должен иметь, не бросят ли на него один взгляд и тут же отправят назад — и церковь отлучит его, хотя он даже не был католиком, и вообще — как насчет этой некатолической байды? Ответ Гарри на всё был один: Бог укажет Дину путь.  
Так и произошло, вот он здесь. С Библией в руках, одетый в новоблагословленное облачение, снаряжая святую воду точно так, как делал всегда, за исключением того, что он благословил себя самого... перед тем, как шагнуть в огонь.  
Он выучился. Он открыл портал. У него назначена встреча. И если Сэм переживет переход, он изгонит любое зло, которое придет с ним. Он вернет своего брата, как этого хочет Бог.  
Бог был реален, и на свой пассивно-агрессивный, приводящий в бешенство лад Он любил Свои творения. Сэма и Дина, возможно, больше, чем других. У Бога много чего нашлось сказать, как только Дин на самом деле начал слушать. Так что когда он вышел из «импалы» в сторону обугленных полей, он был накачан святой мощью — тою же, какую он чувствовал в отце Крессмане, силой, которую он все свою жизнь использовал для борьбы со злом, сейчас неизмеримо возросшей просто за счет истинной веры.  
Как всегда говорил ему Сэм, за его собственный счет. Может, они еще спасутся.

***

Когда он открывал врата в другое мир, он не ожидал, что по ту сторону будет огонь, но в самом деле не удивился. Огонь был всегда.  
Но Сэм, которого он вывел из огня в этот раз, тридцать с чем-то лет спустя после первого раза, был другим. Старше. Может быть, сломленным.  
Дин знал, что у него хорошо получается выручать из беды. За это он не беспокоился. Исцеление, воссоединение — вот в этом он был гораздо менее уверен. Это будет следующее, чем он займется. Потому что сейчас он знал, что не одинок в этом намерении. Были не просто Сэм и Дин, которые хотели оставаться рядом, не просто братья, которые хотели вместе выжить в этом мире. Высшая сила пожелала того же и оделила Дина властью совершить нужное.  
Когда он поднял свою Библию перед собой, раздвигая Словом пламя, пробираясь к Сэму, он чувствовал эту Силу в себе. Это был не Бог, с которым он знался, как с приятелем, не совсем он. Это был гораздо больший Бог, тот, кто был с ним еще до рождения, создатель миров, творец всего сущего, всего, что было правильно и хорошо, и Дин знал в глубине сердца, под всеми сомнениями и богохульствами, что Он был настоящим. И Он был на его стороне.  
Сэм никогда не отказывался от своей веры. Они были разочарованы ангелами, которые оказались, как прозаически выражался Дин, мудаками. Разочарованы Богом, который прятался в человеческом облике, пока сотворенный им мир рушился вокруг него... Дину потребовалось некоторые время, чтобы простить Его, чтобы прислушаться к голосу, который говорил в его снах, а позже — все время. Он наконец понял, когда осознал, что никогда не поймет. Он наконец простил одно из лиц Бога, когда осознал, что их миллионы — бесконечная способность к бесконечной любви. Столь же сильной, как у него к брату. К любви, что прикрывала их обоих от пламени.  
Он узнает однажды всё, что случилось с Сэмом в том ином мире. Но на сегодня Сэм был очищен, благословлен, свободен от всякого зла, что раскалывало цельность его личности. Когда Сэм поднялся — странный, старший, освобожденный — и обнял его, Дин знал, что вместе они наконец смогут победить. Они избавят мир от зла. И когда они закончат, возможно, найдутся другие миры для сражений. Вместе. Всегда.

***

Сэма переполняло чувство, что Дин больше его брат, чем когда-нибудь, но ничуть не похож на брата, которого он знал, и что, будучи совершенно собой, он, однако, не тот, каким был. С тех пор, как Дин благословил его, воспоминания — о крови и огне, предательстве и чуждости, и обо всей тьме другого мира и, да, о свете тоже — исчезли. Проявились другие воспоминания. Это место. Этот мир. Он был его домом, и клетки его тела вспомнили это.  
Он прислонился к знакомому винилу сидений, слегка подняв колени, как всегда приходилось делать, и почувствовал под собой ровный рокот, когда Дин завел машину. Сэм сделал длинный глоток из бутылки коричневого стекла и потонул во остром, пшенично-кислом вкусе влаги, ледяным комом прокатившейся по воспаленному горлу. «Импала», мурлыкая, набрала скорость на гладкой дороге. Черные земли позади них, золотые поля вокруг и все время мира впереди.  
— Думаю, теперь ты старший брат, — сказал Дин.  
Сэм посмотрел в боковое зеркало на свои побитые сединой волосы.  
— Думаю, да. Не особо чувствую себя им.  
— Странновато смотреть на тебя такого.  
— Кто бы говорил. Ты... теперь веришь на самом деле? Это настоящее, вся эта церковная штука?  
Сэм не спросил, планирует ли Дин жить как настоящий, действующий священник. Можно выяснить и позже. Он и сам не знал, что будет делать в этом мире, в этом новом старом мире, куда он пришел домой.  
— Я на самом деле верю. Я не могу объяснить. Но... попытаюсь. Я расскажу, что у меня на уме — планы для нас. Как обычно, это насчет спасения мира.  
Сэм улыбнулся:  
— Я в игре.  
— Сперва ужин, — сказал Дин. — Не могу спасать мир на пустой желудок.  
— Не думаю, что мой когда-нибудь был пустее, — сказал Сэм. У него не было мыслей о еде в то время, что казалось годами. Ел ли он вообще в том другом месте? Нужно ли было ему? Теперь его желудок просыпался, и воспоминания о еде наполнили мысли и разбудили живот, пока бурчание последнего не стало слышно даже через надсаду «Металлики» из старого кассетника.  
— В городке в нескольких милях впереди есть маленькая закусочная, — сказал Дин. — Очешуенные бургеры. У них могут быть еще какие-нибудь салаты и разная трава.  
— Бургер звучит классно, — сказал Сэм.  
Сидя рядом в машине на потрескавшемся синем виниле с вылезшей набивкой, они не говорили о годах, проведенных врозь. Во всяком случае, не о том, что с ними случилось.  
— Ты мог бы вернуть эти годы, — сказал Дин, поливая кетчупом свою картошку-фри. — Бля, ты мог бы снова превратиться в подростка. В нашем деле никогда не знаешь.  
— Или я мог бы мгновенно превратиться в старика.  
Дин кивнул.  
— И без никаких лет между.  
Он указал на себя.  
Сэм задумчиво усмехнулся.  
— Если уж говорить об этом, то у тебя намного больше опыта в такого рода делах, чем у меня.  
— Правда. Но — тело меняется, а ты всё тот же самый.  
Они поговорили о прежних временах и стоит ли им направиться назад в Бункер, где Дин не был с тех пор, как они расстались, или переночевать в гостинице. Сэм насыщался, и не только едой — наполнялось и его сердце. Улыбка флиртующей официантки, смех Дина и его собственный, когда он вспомнил, как это делается... они вычеркнули будущее и прошлое. Было Сегодня, и этого было достаточно.  
Потом они спасут мир. Может, больше одного раза. Еще позже они покинут его. Но новая вера Дина — которая, как ощущал Сэм, все время излучалась братом с той же уверенностью, что вытащила Сэма из пламени, — эта вера обещала награду, и отдых, и конец их дороги.  
Сэм тоже почувствовал это и тоже снова поверил. Усталость упала с него, когда он подумал о работе и отдыхе впереди, и он забыл, что когда-то сомневался.

 _(C) Septembers_coda, 28.11.2017_  
_(C) Перевод, Т.Модестова, 07.12.2017, 07.01.2018_

============================================================

 _* Заглавие — цитата из стихотворения Роберта Фроста «Огонь и лед»:_  
Одни говорят: мир умрет в огне,  
Другие твердят про лед.  
Я долго жил, и кажется мне,  
Огонь скорей подойдет.  
Но если бы кто-нибудь мне сказал,  
Что дважды нас гибель ждет,  
Я не удивился бы, я узнал,  
Что ненависть толще, чем лед.  
И равнодушие холодней  
вечных покровов льда,  
И если для смерти не хватит огней,  
Лед сгодится тогда.  
(переводчик неизвестен, увы)

*«Сквозь зеркало» — точный перевод названия «Алисы в Зазеркалье».  
* Шкаф — точка перехода в Нарнию К. С. Льюиса.  
* На обложке — кадр из сериала "Preacher" ("Пастырь")


End file.
